


Kodzuken has a boyfriend???

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Post-Time Skip, Social Media, this whole fic is pretty much oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: A series of unfortunate events, where everyone is confused, but not as confused as one Hinata Shouyou.a story on how Kenma and Kuroo broke the internet.settingthingsonfire: OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 490
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Kodzuken has a boyfriend???

**Author's Note:**

> pretend this is funny and good and hasnt been done a million times pls and thanks

Naomi was sitting on her bed as she had been for last two hours, her back leaned up against her pillows her laptop in her lap, the book under it digging it into her thighs, but none of this bothered her, because she happened to be watching her favourite streamer Kodzuken sure sometimes the automated subtitles messed up, and she always ended up watching it again after it was posted on youtube as a cut-down video. 

The sun was setting outside her window as Kodzuken maneuvered his character slowly around the screen, his pokemon trailing behind, she watched as he wrinkled his nose as he got trapped in another fight with a rattata, which happens to be the most expression he’s shown all stream, besides the point when he sneezed, but Naomi wouldn’t count that, as much as the others in the chat would disagree. 

Naomi was just about to get up to stretch thinking now would be the best time to use the bathroom, when something on stream made her halt in her movements, there was a sound of what sounded like a creaking door, she sits and presses her headphone tighter to her ear to try and make out more but it’s quiet. 

She starts to shift her laptop off her lap thinking that was it, it could’ve just been the creaking of Kodzuken’s computer chair, when it happens again followed by what sounds like a quiet knock. 

Kodzuken actually takes his eyes off his game to look at whatever dares to interrupt him, the subtitles lagging behind, Naomi watches in slow motion as they go, looking at Kodzuken brows go from furrowed to soft and almost concerned dare she thinks it, and it keeps going from there, he puts his game down on the desk in front of him and turns his body more towards the door. 

“--What---ahh, I still have--” now that he’s further away from his mic the words lag further behind, cutting off whatever else as he talks in quiet Japanese, Naomi’s cannot move her eyes away from it watching it all in slow motion it doesn’t feel real, her breath stilling in her chest for a moment until she remembers to keep bringing air back into her lungs. 

It’s not long before he’s turning back to the stream but he doesn’t pick up his game again, he shakes his head once quick as if shaking off the conversation he’s just had, “I have to go soon.” Is what she gathers from the subs, she looks at the clock once quickly seeing that he still has at least two hours to fulfil his normal streaming time, not that she minds! People in the chat seem to have other thoughts, either yelling and asking who that was or complaining about how it’s not time yet, the donations not stalling as it comes in. 

Naomi’s hands hover over the keyboard, but she can’t process any thoughts still stuck on the fact that maybe the streamer she’s been watching for over a year may have a roommate or a partner. 

_

cupcakefucker69: but its not time yet!!!

littlebrat: WHO WAS THAT???? 

pokemonlover: WHATS GOING ON

sliverhat: we still have 2 more hours of this!!!

beaniebaby: I CANNOT BEILVE THAT UVE BEEN STREAMUINSG FOR THIS LONG AND IVE BEEN WAT HING FOR THIS LONG AND I DIDNT KNOW HE LIVED WITH SOMENE 

kodzukenripoff: HUH

kodzukensbitch: ANYONE ELSE CONFUSED WHY WOULD IT MATTER HOW LONG HE HAS LEFT,,, AND IS HIS ROOMATE OKAY? 

gigglingrat: THE SUBS ARE FAILING WHAT DID HE SAY 

greensadfrog: YALL I THINK HIS ROOMMATE ASKED IF HE WANTED DINNER OR MY JAPANESE IS VERY RUSTY 

_

Kaito eyes threaten to close again, the soft voice of Kodzuken almost lulling him to sleep, he’s talking about an episode of naruto for some reason behind Kaito’s reasoning and he doesn’t mind or care. 

He knows he’ll regret falling asleep in his chair, hair still wet from the shower that his mom will no doubt yell at him about when she sees how messed up it’ll be tomorrow from letting it dry in his sleep. 

Kodzuken was playing some video game Kaito has forgotten about by now, as he’s spent the last fifty or so minutes talking about anime, everything from one piece to bleach, to toradora, and now naruto so far the longest rant. 

Kaito’s about to really pass out when Kodzuken stops so suddenly in the middle of his words he jerks his head up, a moment later there’s the sound of a door opening loudly, Kodzuken’s chair groans as he spins it around to face the sound. 

“What the fuck--” 

“I think I’m going insane,” comes another voice, a voice that is deep and rough and one that Kaito’s only heard once months ago and barely at that, that he can’t help but wake the fuck up, he stares at where Kodzuken is sitting watching as his shoulder slump in a sigh, “What’s the problem you know I’m streaming.” 

“OH!” Then there’s a whisper that, as he fumbles with the sound on his keyboard trying to get the sound up as high as it goes to catch the next few words---with no such luck because he can’t hear anything then it’s over. 

Kodzuken replies in his normal voice, the mic straining to catch it. 

“I’m almost done, all be right out--no more homework.” The last sending a shiver down his spine, the only time he remembers hearing that tone of voice was when he was trying to get his old playstation to work. 

Kaito fumbles with his keyboard again, pressing on the chat he lets out a stream of characters that don’t make any sense but capture what he’s feeling right now in the moment. 

_

babyfea: HHHH HE’S BACK???? 

deanhhiu175: WHAT WAS THAT

gayvatofeviloil: hello??? Im???? feeling gay in this chilli’s tonight

fel: I DONT KNOW WHAT HES SAYIG BUT HIS VOICE IS VERY DEEP AND I LIVE FOR THAT

annnnndcats: SHIP??????

queenofdarkness: WHY CANT HE DOO ANYMORE HOMEOWKR WAHT DID HE DO

haha: i dont understand why is he going insane?

_

Ann-Julie presses on the notification as soon as it pops up, she had been waiting all week for this moment counting down the minutes until Kodzuken was streaming, her week had started bad and ended badly, but it was about to look up. 

It seemed silly now as she waited for the stream to boot up, the chat already active with only five minutes before start-up, she says her hellos to the few people she knows, filtering out the spamming that's already happening to catch how her few friends were doing, reading what but not replying to her one Tumblr mutual she knows watches the stream. 

Relaxing back into her couch, the apartment finally quiet now that her roommates from hell had left for the weekend, she should’ve cracked open the wine, but she’d been saving that for when her girlfriend was visiting next week so water will have to do, as much as she wants the calmness that having a little wine at the end of the day brings her. 

Kicking her feet up on the couch she keeps her eyes on the chat, glad that she has the weekend off, her phone on the table plugged in and out of her reach. 

The stream kicks in then, cutting off what she was reading as her eyes flicker to the screen, she comes face to face with what looks like Kodzuken’s clothed stomach, as he falls back in his seat his eyes still locked on whatever over the camera, he doesn’t say anything right away, which makes the chat blow up even more in messages she can’t catch, she keeps her eyes glued on him, her head tipping to the side as she waits for it to start making sense, she doesn’t remember his streams ever starting with this. 

Not that she’s caught a lot live, her Japanese was and still sort of is rusty she had only started watching him a few months ago after deciding she didn’t want her third language to go to waste, and she would like to keep it, she had started watching his posted videos on his youtube to help with it then started watching his streams when she became addicted with his lacklustre responses and this glint in his eye whenever something went the way he wanted (which was most of the time mind you)

Everything stopped for a moment including Ann-Julie’s heart, when another hand that definitely wasn’t Kodzuken’s brushed back his hair, from his ear, her ears ring as she watches Kodzuken’s not brushing that hand away like she expects but grabs the wrist of that person, a manly looking person from what it looks like--and kisses the back of that hand softly, looking up at the owner with a warm look that has her heart starting again then skipping a beat. 

Either Kodzuken isn’t aware the stream has started or doesn’t care, because he keeps that hand pressed to his mouth for a moment longer than normal hand-kissing time for a family friend or whatever. The other person pulls away with one more ruffle of Kodzuken’s hair, throwing two-tone hair across his face that said person just fixed.

Which doesn’t seem to bother him much at all as he straightens in his seat, and pulls on his headset, completely ignoring the chat, “I thought tonight I’d play minecraft.” Like nothing happened.

Ann-Juile had heard tell of something with a roommate months ago, reading a post on Tumblr about this oh-so-mysterious man, that had a deep voice, but this, this wasn’t what she was expecting. This didn’t look like a roommate.

_

jesushchrist: WHAT THE FUCK

littleleaf: WAS THAT HIS ROOMMATE???

guyfiri: this is my first stream what was tha,,, i thought he was a gamer not a homo 

littlebat: SDJIFGSJIGJSIGJISJGI

venomgenom: im sorry but that looked very homoerotic 

featherprincess: THAT COUDLVE BEEN A GIRLS HAND

elina1998: why does everything have to be gay with you guys 

bigplanet: no homo, let me just kiss ur hand gently and look at u like u hung the moon and the stars 

_

Bin wouldn’t consider themself to be a big gamer, hell the only game they’ve really played before is Mario kart and even then they’re not that great at it. But when their boyfriend for the sixth time asked if they’d watch one stream with them, of this Japanese gamer, the more he asked the less and less they could deny. 

So that’s how they found themself tucked up in bed, with their boyfriend next to them, with his laptop set up on a makeshift rest between them.

His other hand waving around as he explained what was about to happen, “I swear you won’t regret it Kodzuken is the best! He’s so funny and deadpan, and sometimes he switches to English just to curse so everyone gets what he’s saying, and there’s the thing going around lately about him maybe having a boyfriend and everything just really up in the air, and I can’t wait!! Like I don’t know many queer people that look like me and it would just be so cool, and I know he’s different because he’s only lived in Japan but I just I’m-” He releases some noise that they think sums up all his feelings right now, and something in Bins's chest tightens looking at him. 

They can’t help the smile that breaks out on their face, watching the flush on his cheeks, that they can’t help but lean over and kiss lightly, worsening the blush. 

“Well if you would have told me there’s a gay conspiracy I would’ve cleared my plans a lot sooner.” Is all they can think of saying, he smiles down at them. 

“I love you.” 

“No homo.” 

“Full homo.” 

They open their mouth but they’re shoosed as a sound of static meets their ears, they adjust their hearing aid, the stream starts with a tired-looking Japanese man with hair that meets his shoulders, black roots and blond ends, he looks eternally tired which they understand, being a college student is hard, they can’t even think about being one on top of being a public person. 

The person they assume is Kodzuken sets his phone down and adjusts his headset, rolling his shoulders, he leans back in his chair, eyes flickering back down to his phone for a split second. 

“Welcome back.” Is all he says soft-spoken, their Japanese leaves much to be desired as much as they’ve been trying to learn for Jake’s sake it isn’t amazing, and their hearing isn’t as great as it used to be so it’s a struggle, but they’d do anything for Jake so they strap in, watching the stream, squeezing Jake’s hand whenever he explains a sentence without being asked. 

It’s about an hour in when something catches their attention, Kodzuken stops playing smash bro’s to look at his phone again, he’s been doing it for the last hour each time staring at it for longer amounts of time each look when his character gets thrown off the stage they know somethings up. 

They look over at Jake who shrugs his shoulders in response, both their eyes go back to the screen, Kodzuken’s phone starts buzzing then on the desk, he drops his controller and picks up his phone, his headset moving to his shoulders as he accepts the call. 

“Where are you.” Is all Kodzuken says shortly, and forcefully, voice low, like the stream is the only thing holding him back from truly being upset, and raising his voice. 

Bin shares a look with Jake, Jake’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“He’s never gotten a call in the middle of a stream before.” 

“Do you think--” They trail off, watching as Kodzuken hangs up his phone, shoving said device into their pocket. 

“The roommate?” Jake adds, as Kodzuken gets up from his desk chair, headset falling to the desk, as he pulls up the hood for his sweater, then he’s just gone… 

_

darling93: IS HE JUST GONE?

clownshoes: DID HE JUST LEAVE

venus: when ur bf gets angry that u didnt tell him where u went so he storms out of the house after u call him back 

ren: IM SO CONFUSED

badvibes: HELLO???

rancid: kodzuken goodbye my love

jakethetransboy: IM LOST

lesbianparade: if i find out that call was like his mom or something im gonna be so disappointed. 

pinacolada: wait do we just wait for him to be back?

_

Xavier has been watching Kodzuken for years since he started his channel in his last year of high school, he was there, and he loves his channel and his streams with his whole being. 

Not to mention how in the last year there have been rumours about a roommate, and maybe boyfriend/partner, it all up in the air, he’s been trying to figure it out this whole time, when they started popping up he wrote it down and he’s been doing it ever since, as weird as it sounds, he doesn’t really have anything better to do so this is how he spends his time, watching streams going over old videos, and reading long posts detailing anything he’s missed, which he later adds to his collection. He’s always been quite well known in the fandom, admittedly small fandom that he has, it’s growing bigger every day, but Tumblr community is still smaller and tightly knit, ever since he started figuring this out he’s been writing weekly posts after each stream, there hasn’t been much since the hand-kissing, and the phone call months ago, but he’ll work with anything. 

That’s why when this weeks stream he doesn’t mind when the telltale knock comes, even if he wants to see the game that he was currently playing he doesn’t mind at all with when Kodzuken freezes in his seat when it comes, he watches in rapid attention as he slowly puts the controller down removes his headphones with a small excuse me. 

Xavier doesn’t breathe when Kodzuken leaves the screen momentarily because when he sees him again he feels something akin to excitement spring up his spine. 

Kodzuken is hugging someone, tightly their heads are close together, resting on each others shoulders, he knows if he had the chat up it would be blowing up. 

Kodzuken’s feet are barely reaching the floor as he hugs this person back tighter, arm wrapped around their shoulders, the other person’s gripped tightly in his Zelda sweater he’s currently wearing, there are no words utters, the other person’s body his barely in shot, only seeing part of their legs, their arms, and some dark spiky hair. 

It’s over all too soon, because Kodzuken his shoving this person away before they can see their face, eyes down at his feet, Xavier forgets to take notes as he watches him trudge back over to his chair, his faced flushed lightly he picks up his headphones putting them back on his ears like he didn’t just make Xavier’s fucking year.

_

Seauce: am i the only one thinking thats a lovers embrace and totally not just a friend hug!!! What the hell??? 

beyounceseyeshadow: ???????

zeconds: SFIJSOIJGISJGIJSIGJ

karenlarenkarkin: sometimes ya just need to hold ur bro tightly in ur arms, ya dont wanna let them go but ya gotta so u push them away 

kl: there are actual tears rolling down my face

ninjahinata: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

levthelion: hhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh

rachel86489: if you want to have hot sex right now just press this

_

Yoshie to combat the loneliness that always plagued them when their wife was away at work pressed on a live stream, tucking their leg under them propping up their other one, they leaned their chin on it, watching as it lit up the screen, it on a drawing of a cat with headphones over its little head. The stream had a small countdown in the corner at 50 seconds still, they always were tempted to press on a different stream, just to get it started sooner to fill up the emptiness of their too big home.  
It had been well over a year since they watched any of his streams, things had always gotten in the way, but now they felt like they had too much free time ever since they broke their arm, they can’t work so here they are, and without their wife around they found themself losing their sanity slowly but surely. 

Kodzuken used to be a youtuber they watched every once in a while, now more so, but it wasn’t really their thing so they normally just watched the few playthroughs they deemed interesting enough then left it be. 

But tonight just so happened to be his streaming night, and they were alone. 

The screen flickered onto him, he was seated in a part of his house they’ve never seen before, it looked to be an open living space, a hallway behind them, him sitting front and centre on a couch, legs crossed, the rest of the screen the opening to the switch, he flicks through a few games before settling on Zelda once more. 

“Hello, today's stream is here, because...My gaming room doesn’t have cool air, so I’m here for the time being.” 

It’s nearing the end of the stream when Yoshie has gone from sitting to lying down with their cat past out on their chest, their eyes glued to the screen and what he’s currently doing. 

They don’t understand why he has to smash all of the ceramics whenever he comes across it but they enjoy it nonetheless. Pulling their blanket closer to their chest, their eyes catch on something in the background, the door behind Kodzuken gets shoved open then someone else in the background, they can only see legs in dark jeans, shoes being kicked off. 

They come up behind Kodzuken, making him jump when they place a hand on his shoulder. The glare Kodzuken sends their way, makes Yoshie look away only for a moment before they’re drawn back to the small moment in which the person rests their hand on Kodzuken’s head, messing up their hair, Kodzuken only leaning into the touch in return. 

They tilt their head to the side, they don’t remember any of this from the last videos, the softness in his movements, since when had he been in a relationship? Maybe this whole time. 

_

cats: not to be straight on main, but his roommate has a nice ass 

vickysgrandma: HUH 

clintlint: am i the only one bored of this like? He needs to address this 

xanax: THE WAY HE LEANED INTO THEIR TOUCHDSFJIOSJG

dudebro: cant believe people still think theyre straight makes me lose it

noromo420: AM I THE ONLY ONE FREAKING THE FUCK OUT STILL 

panyknowthegod: i thought kodzuken was like twelve ngl

anxietyridden: first the HUG and the HAND KISS and NOW THIS

dean79: Why is everyone gay, why can’t they just keep their lifestyles to themselves and play the game. 

_

Naomi settled in to watch another Kodzuken video, quarantine was getting to her, she happened to spend most of her days watching youtubers, watching streams or napping, and pretending to get her work done with varying degrees of success. 

In the years since she first started watching Kodzuken many things have happened, first being that Kodzuken did, in fact, have a roommate that he addressed in one tweet that just stated that his roommate likes to place their cat on the top of their fridge when he cooks, the end, she guesses he was trying to stop all the rumours that have popped up over the years, but it’s beyond her. 

In this time the subs have gotten better and so has her little Japanese she’s picked up from watching, sure most of it is swear words but it counts to her, and they’ve also learned Kodzuken’s name, which just happens to be Kenma, and the way they all found out was thanks to a sunshine boy that happens to be sponsored by Kenma’s company (which still what the fuck) all it being a misunderstanding, but later cleared up by Kodzuken that he doesn’t really mind or care. 

In the “gay department” as the fans have started referring it as was something that happened and now doesn’t mean anything besides the few people in the fandom that still insist on shipping him with this nameless person Naomi doesn’t understand the shipping of real people, so she stays out of it. 

Or tries to, she still finds herself tangled in the web whenever she goes on Tumblr to reblog the next gifset from his streams there’s always people fighting in the replies, or others talking in the replies to Kodzuken’s tweets about his love life like he can’t read it himself. 

And maybe there’s still some part of her hoping for at least another gay youtuber to have and look up to even if she’s only a year younger then Kodzuken. She’s always been starved for someone else besides mainstream youtubers. 

Anyway that’s how she finds herself in her own apartment (finally!) settled in on her small bed, her laptop once again in her lap a book digging into her thighs, a pillow under her head to lean back against so the metal of her bed so her hair doesn’t get tangled in it. 

She presses on the notification as soon as it pops up for tonight's stream, she expects to see him seated in his normal place at his desk in his gaming room when it flashes to him sitting once more in his living room like all those years ago when his roommate… 

She shakes her head and watches as Kodzuken hugs a pillow to his chest, his eyes downcast on his phone, he tosses it to the side a moment later looking up at the camera with his striking eyes, he waves to everyone. 

“Hello, and welcome... “ He trails off as his phone buzzes beside him, letting out a sigh. “I’ve been asked to address this once more because apparently my tweet wasn’t enough.” 

Naomi sits up straight, staring at her screen, her breath wilting in her lungs as she watches as he runs a hand through his hair. She didn’t… think? 

Her eyes catch on the chat for a few moments, some exclaiming how this was supposed to be a stream for animal crossing, and others just throwing out question marks. 

Before she jerks them back to Kodzuken. 

“People seem to really care about my roommate... which I don’t understand.” He stops what he’s doing to glare down at his phone when it buzzes again, “I’m trying to stream.” He says to the camera, “Stop texting me.” 

Naomi raises her eyebrows. 

Her eyes are trained on the subs, she doesn’t even dare look away to the chat, worried she might miss the next words he says. She almost wished she got more of a warning beforehand so she could’ve grabbed her glasses that are taunting her from their place on her dress across the room. 

Kenma lets out a long breath, “I’m trying to get through this.” He says as if that explains everything unless he’s still addressing whoever’s texting him. “Anyway, I have a roommate and I have for most of my time streaming, he’s an idiot but I guess he’s okay. Sometimes.” He tacks on. 

Kodzuken picks up his phone then, his fingers moving over the keys quickly before he setting it down again, there’s a sound of a door opening in the background, then there are legs in shot, and Naomi’s stopped breathing, and then someone’s sitting down next to Kodzuken. 

He’s tall from the looks of it, his hair’s a mess, he’s dressed in a loose-fitting t-shirt that has seen better days, the look he gives Kodzuken that is both a shit-eating grin and soft in some ways, their shoulders touching, Naomi brings her knuckle to her mouth biting them so she doesn’t make an embarrassing noise her neighbours would no doubt hear with how thin the walls are. 

Kodzuken gestures to the man sitting next to him, “This is my roommate.” 

“Oi, Kenma you’ve known me since we were children and that’s all you have to say, I’m your roommate.” His voice is deep, there’s a glint in his eye as he looks at his friend. 

And Naomi’s brain is just repeating that they’re childhood friends. 

Kodzuken wrinkles his nose up at him, “I’m not lying by just saying we’re roommates.” 

‘His roommate’ pouts at him, frowning. He lets out a long whine what she takes as Kenma’s name. 

Kodzuken puts his hand on his head and pushes him away, from where he was leaning on him, “He’s my roommate, my childhood friend, and my headache.” 

“I’m gonna tell your mom you said that.” 

Kodzuken levels him with a look that Naomi’s only seen from her friends that have known her for years, that she also feels in her soul. 

Kodzuken ignores his roommate's theatrics, as he goes back to staring deadpan at the camera. “If anyone wants him he’s for sale.” 

She almost thinks that’s the end of the stream when something different happens, Kenma shifts so he’s leaning into his roommate, his head leaning against his chest like it’s something normal for them. 

Naomi has caught up with all the things that have happened with them, and maybe this isn’t the same person he knows he hugged on stream. Because they couldn’t really see who it was and there’s been speculation of him dating Hinata Shouyou and his old teammate and now model Lev as well. 

Kodzuken says “I guess we’re not just roommates.”

When Kenma looks at what feels into her soul, and says blankly, “We’re married.” Naomi lets out a breathless scream, muffling it against her knuckle that’s she’s still biting on, she watches in rapt attention as his husband presses a kiss to his head, which makes Kenma turn and kiss him full on the mouth. 

_

pancakes: WHY IS ANYONE SURURPISED HE LITERALLY CALLED KODZUKEN KITTEN EARLIER

feline: GAY RIGHTS

jackrabbit: AW THEYRE SUCH GOOD ROOMMATES

kaito: djgisiogjiosjgiosjiogjsiogj

dragonlair: im losing my mind

meatmarket: DID THE STREAM JUST END AFTER THATLMAO

queenofthegays: UHHH BYE???

jason04: cant wait for all the gifs of that kiss its gonna be implanted into my brain forever

catchingzs: psst guys something about this seems kinda gay 

wahhhh: get you a guy that calls ur his headache 💕💕💕😍😍

highkeygay: lowkey relationship goals

kingofall: I WENT TO THE BATHROOM FOR ONE SECOND AND THE STREAMS ALREADY OVER

dumpster: W H A T T H E F U C K 

eastwood: this is my first streamwhats going on?????????

levthelion: wait what  
levthelion: you guys didnt invite me to the wedding?

settingthingsonfire: OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMMATES

_

Hinata Shouyou #10 @hinatashouyou 

WAIT KENMA’S DATING KUROO-SAN

Likes: 876,876 Retweets: 654,764

**Author's Note:**

> me writing another youtuber related thing??? its more likely then u think 
> 
> just pretend thats how subs work
> 
> tumblr: two-trucks-in-love  
> i wrote this mostly at 1 am love me. 
> 
> let me know what u think!!!
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
